beauty and the weeb
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: romance story with love triangle shino is look for girlfriend who will she find!


beauty and the weeb

aka karen and alice love shino love triangle

it was town and shino walk throgh town "LITELL TOWN LITTLE PEOPLE QUITE VILLAGE LITTLE PEOPLE WALK UP TO SAY KONICHIWA" and den bell song from buty and beest escelt they say shino insted of bell an konichiwa insted of bonjore den it had karen and honka playing duck hunt on nes "wow u never miss shoot" sayed honka "ikr lol" sayed karen "no game stands chance gainst u OR PERSON" "yws and i want to mary SHINO" "but thas TO SOON" then karen punched honka for being mean "wen i met her see her i sayed shes gorgeos and i felllll in town theres onky she ho is beauty as me and thats why i pland to marry shinoooo" den every1 got away when karen tryed walking to shino and karen got very PISS OFF and punch evey1

shino at home

becuse shino is like english stuff she is read in english books but book was hard underdand so she goed to english book shop place and karen was at book shop place becuse she is read english and japan so yes easy so they talk

karen propese to shino

"hi shino can u be my gf" sayed karen "no" sayed shino and she threw salad at karen den karen walk out of room pissd off "AHHHHH SHEW NOT BE MY GF" and wveverylne lagh at karen "THIS ALL UR FALT HONKA" sayed karen and she PUNCH HONKA "ow JERK" sued honka and she cryed

shino talk to isami

"hi shino was up" sayed isami "yo isami i was at tha book shop place n karen was ANNOY" sayed shino "o wel dont wory talk to yoko she has this b4" "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHINO" shotted yoko "omfg ur 2 loud yoko" sayed shino "o sry" sayed yoko "anyway what is problem" "well karen want me be her gf but i dont want" sayed shino "o i had dis b4 in story caled kinmoza ayaya loves yoko" sayed yoko "just try not talk her" sayed shino "ok sayed yoko" "thank u yoko for help" sayed isami "np" sayed yoko ":D" sayed isam and dey goed home

schol eating lunch room

karen was in school eating lunch room all angery den sayed "WHO DOSE THAT GIRL THINK SHE IS SHE TANGLED WITH RONG PERSON NO1 SAYS NO TO KAREN" den honka sayed "DAMN RITE" and karen sayed "DISMISED REJECTED PUBICLY HUMLIATED WHY ITS MORE THAN I CAN BEAR" "more SAKE" honka sayed "what 4 NOTHING HELPS" "IM DISGRACE" "who u NEVER" "KAREN U GOT TO PULL URSELF 2 GETHER" "gosh it disturb me to see u karen looking so down in thr dumps every ine here liked to be u karen even when taking ur lumps therew no ome in scholl half as admired as u ur eveyones fav girl evryone is awes and inspire by u and its not very haaaard to see whyyyyy" den karen admires sayed "AWWWWW" den honka sayed "NOOOOO ONEEEES ALICK AS KAREN AS QUICK AS KAREN NO ONES HARE AS INCREDIBLY LONG AS KAREN" "FOR THARES NO1 IN TOWN HALF AS KAWAII" "PERFECT A PURE PARGON" "U CAN ASK ANY HONKA KARUSUMO SENSEI OR ALICE" "N THEY TELL U HOSE TEAM THEY PREFER TO BE ONNN" and honka continue "NOOOOOOO OOOOOONES BEEN LIKE KAREN A QUEENPIN LIKE KAREN NO ONES GOT LONG BLONDE HARE LIKE KAREN" den karen sayed "AS A SPECIMEN YES IM KAWAIIIIIIIII" den dey sayed "MY WHAT GIRL THAT KAREN" and every1 sayed "YIP YIP FIVE HOORAYS EIGHT YIP YIPS" and honka sayed "KAREN IS BEST AND REST IS SHIT" but den honka spilt drink on karen and dey sayed "NOOOO ONEEEES" den karen PUNCHED HONKA "NO ONE FITED LIKE KAREN DOSES LIGHTS LIKE KAREN IN WRESTLING MACH NOBODY BITES LIKE KAREN" "FOR DERES NO ONE AS KAWAII AND BLONDE" den karen sayed "AS U CAN SEE IVE GOT HARE TO SPARE" honka sayed "NOT A BIT OF HER UGLY OR ANNOY" karen sayed "THATS RITE AND EVRY LAST INCH OF MES COVERED WITH BLONDE HARE" and dey singed agang "NO ONE HITS LIKE KAREN MATCHES WITS LIKE KAREN IN A SPITTING MACH NOBODY SPITS LIKE KAREN" keren sayed "IM ESPECALLY GOOD AT ESPECTARAAAAAATING TOEY" and den people sayed "10 POINTS FOR KAREN" karen sayed "WEN I WAS A BABY I ATE 4 DOZEN EGGS EVEY MORNING TO HELP ME GET BLONDE AND NOW THAT IM GROWN I EAT FIVE DOZEN EGGS SO MY HARE IS THE COLOR OF AN EEEEEEEEEEEGGGGG" and karen hiccuped "my what a girl that karen" dey sayed "NO1 SHOOTS LIKE KAREN MAKES THOSE BEAUTS LIKE KAREN THEN GOES LAGHING WITH HIGH PICH VOICE LIKE KAREN" and karen sayed "I USE ANIME IN ALL OF MY DECORAAAAAAAAAATING" and dey sayed "MY WHAT A GIRL THAT KAREN"

"THANK U GUYS AN GIRLS I FEEL BETER" sayed karen den isami runned in "HELP SHINO PLS" "lol no" sayed other stundents and they force isami out "LOL" sayed student and he lagh and sayed "ISAMI IS DUM AND FALL FOR ANYTHIN" den karen sayed "hmm fall for anythin?"and called honka "HONKA HELP" "what is" sayed honka "honka im afrade ive been thinking" sayed karen honka sayed "a dangerous hobby" and karen sayed "ikr but dat dumass is shinos sister and she mite fall for anyting now the whewks in my head have been turning since i looked at dum sister you see i promised myself id date shino añd right now I MADE PLAN" "what" sayed honka "WE TRAP ISAMI UNLESS SHINO IS DATE ME" karen sayed "OMG UR SO SMART" sayed honka and both sayed "LETS GO! NO ONE PLOTS LIKE KAREN" "TAKES CHEAP SHOTS LIKE KAREN" "PLANS TO PERSECUTE HARMLESS DUMASSES LIKE KAREN" karen sayed "YES IM ENDLESLY WIDLY RESORCEFUL" honka sayed "AS DOWN TO STEPS ON STAIRS U WALK" "I WONT BE EVEN SORRY" sayed karen "JUST AS LONG AS I GET WHAT I WANT" "who has brains like karen entertains like karen" and both sayed "WHO CAN MAKE ENDLESS REFEAINS LIKE KAREN AND HER DATE WE WILL SOON BE HAPPY ABOUT MY WAT A GIRL THAT KAREN"

karen talk to school library

karen handed school libraryan a box of english books n sayed "hi" and school libraryan name billy bob billy bob sayed "i have u now i dont usualy leave the library but karen sayed youd make worthy my time" "u see ive got my hert set on dating shino but she needs litel PERSWAYSION" "LOL SHE REJECTED HER" sayed honka and karen grabed bottle and smashed it inon heer head "what u want do" sayed billy bob " I WANT TRAP ISAMI" sayed karen "no isami is nice" sayed billy bob den karen sayed "i want u to let me use library to trap isami dor one milion days unless shino dates me" karen sayed "SHINO LOVES HER SHED DO ANYTHING TO KEEP HER SAFE" karen sayed den honka laghed and sayed "YEA LOL EVEN DATE HER" and karen throwed her out window "oh thats not nice" den billy bob did evil lagh and grab coin "I LOVE IT"

karen is trap isami

karen kujo sended leter to isami "hi i have free english books for shino in school library" den isami walk in to pick up DEN KAREN AND HONKA QICKLY LOCKED HER IN "GET ME OUT PLLLLSSSS" sayed honka "no" sayed karen and honka and karen gigled and den went to shinos hose

shinos hose

"hi let isami out pls" shino sayed "no only if u date me" karen sayed "no i dont care about her dat much" shino sayed and forced her out and threw eggs on her hed "FUKING HELL IVE DO ALL THIS AND SHE STIL WONT MARY ME THIS ALL UR FAULT HOMKA" shouted karen and she runed home crying "I RLY HATE SHINO"

karens home

karen was so piss off and walk to fireplace and karen sayed "beata maria u now i am a rightose girl of my virtue i am justly proud beata maria u know im so much purer than common vulgar weak licentious crooowd" "THEN TELL ME MARIA Y I SEE HER DANCING THERE Y HER SMOLDERING EYES STILL SCORCH MY SOOOOLE" "I FEEL HER I SEE HER THE SUN CAUGHT IN HER RAVEN HARE IS BLAZING IN ME OUT OF ALL CONTROLS" "LIKE FIRE HELLFIRE THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN" "THIS BURNING DESIRE IS TURNING ME TO SIN" "ITS NOT MY FALT" "IM NOT TO BLAME" "IT IS SHINO THE WITCH WHO SENT THIS FLAME" "ITS NOT MY FALT" "IF IN GODS PLAN" "SHE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER THAN AN ANIME GIIIIIIIIIIIIRL" "PROTECT ME MARIA DONT LET THIS SIREN CAST HER SPELL DONT LET HER FIRE SEAR MY FLESH AND BOOOOOOONE" "DESTROY SHINOBU AND LET HER TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL OR ELSE LET HER BE MINE AND MINE ALOOOOOONE" den honka opend door "girl name alice got isami out btw lots of other 8bit scorpion fanfic villains singed hellfire too lol ur not speshal" den karen sayed "SHUT FUCK UP IDOIT" and throwed stick at honka "ILL DATE HER ILL DATE HER EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN DOWN ALL OF SCHOOL" "HELLFIRE DARL FIRE NOW SHINO ITS UR TURN" "CHOOSE ME OR ALICE OR FIRE" "BE MINE OR U WILL BUUUUUUUUUUURN" "god have mercy on her god have mercy on me BUT SHE WILL BE MINE OR SHE WILL BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN"

karen wake up

karen was walk to school kuzehashi sayed "what hapened to ur eye" "i had trouble with fireplace" sayed karen "ok since ur sick u can go home now"

shino in class

shino saw alice who had blonde hare she liked blonde hare but not assholes so shetallk to her "hi alice" "hi shino" "OMG UR NOT ASS LIKE KAREN" shino was so happy "wait what karen is ass" "yea" and evry1 watched weeb alice and shino dance and magic teapot in class sayed "tale as old as time true as it can be barely even friends den something bends unexpected" "just a litel chance small to say the least both a little scared neither one prepared beauty and the weeeeeb" "ever just the same ever just a suprise ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise woa beauty and the weeb yea" n it was so romantic n evry1 cried it was beautyful but karen was wach all angery and she runned at alice and sayed "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA" but den felt emberass and leaved n shino sayed "thx alice for savemy sis"

karen is do plan agang

karen planned to kill alice and isami so shell be force to date her and sayed "I HAVE PICTURE OF ALICE WE NEED KILL HER" "SHES WEEB" "SHES NOT A WEEB KAREN U ARE" shino sayed and karen got so FUKING ANGERY AND STAT SINGING "the weeb will make off with ur children shell come after them in the night! WE'RE NOT SAFE TILL HER HEAD IS MOUNTED ON MY WALL I SAY WE KILL THE WEEEEEEEEB!" and den students sayed "were not safe until shes dead shell come after us at night set to sacrifice our children to hrr monstrse apple" "shell make school weird if we let her free" den karen sayed "SO ITS TIME TO TAKE SOME ACTION BOYS N GIRLS ITS TIME TO FO LL OW ME!" and karen chased honka n sayed "throgh the mist throgh the woods throgh the darkness and the shadows its a nitemare but its 1 exciting rideee. SAY A PRAYER THEN WERE THERE AT THE DRAWBRIDGE OF CASTLE TERES SOMETHING TRULY TERIBLE INSIDE" "ITS A WEEB SHES GOT FANGS RAZOR SHARP ONES MASSIVE CLAWS KILLER PAWS FOR THE FEED" "HEAR HER ROAR HEAR HER FOAM BUT WERE NOT COMING HOME TILL SHES GOOD N DEAD KILL THE BEAST" n shino sayed "NO STOP" "IF UR NOT WITH US UR AGANSTUS BRING THE SISTER" karen sayed "FUCK OFF" isami sayed "WE CANT HAVE THEM RUNING OFF TO WARN THE WEEB" karen sayed N LOCK THEM IN LIBRARY "LETS OUT" shino sad "WELL RID THE SCHOOL OF THE WEEB WHOS WITH ME" "LIGHT UR TOTCH MOUNT UR HORSE" "SCREW UR COURAGE TO THA STICKING PLACE" "WERE CONTING ON KAREN TO LEAD THE WAY THROUGH A MIST TO THE WOOD INSIDE THE HAUNTED HOUSE SOMETHINGS LURKING THAT U DONT SEE EVRYDAY ITS A WEEB AS SHORT AS A DOOR WE WONT REST TILL SHES GOOD N DECESED SALLY FORTH TALLY HO GRAB UR SWORD N UR GUN PRAISE THE LORD AND HERE WE GO" "WELL LAY SIEGE TO HOUSE AND BRING BACK HER HEAD" "I HAVE TO WARN HER THIS ALL MY FALT" shino sayed "dw well think of somthing" sayed isami and kuzehashi sensei open library "QUICK SAVE ALICE" "THX FAM" sayed shino n she runned to alice house "WE HATE WAT WE DONT UNDERSTAND IN FACT ITS SCARY AND THIS WEEABOO IS MYSTERIOUS AT LEAST BRING UR GUNS BRING UR KNIVES SAVE UR CHILDREN AND Ur WIFES WELL SAVE THE SCHOOL AND OUR LIFES KILL THE WEEB!" den shinos motha who is take care of alice sayed "wtf alice wat did u do" "WHAT O NO" sayed alice "TAKE WATEVER U WANT BUT REMBER THE WEEB IS MINE" karen shotted "raise the flag hear the song sing we come were fifty peple N FIFTY STUDENTS CANT BE RONG KILL THE WEEB"

den shinos motha walk out n sayed "yall being fucking ridcolous go home kids" n they all goed home BUT KAREN WAS NOT GIVE UP N CLIMBED INTO ALICE ROOM she sayed "ITS OVER ALICE SHINO IS MIIIIIIIIINE" n they fited alice kicked karen nearby window n she nerly fell out n karen sayed "SRY ALICE PLS LET ME OUT" n alice let her up DEN KAREN PUNCH HER but den karen fell off window but didnt matter becuse window was small so not hurted and karen gived up and dated honka insted n they all lived happy ever after

ill do more deth note story i just wanted this done 1st

beauty n the weeb

THE END


End file.
